The Consequences Of Innocent Banter
by VixenOfTheWolves
Summary: It was the normal everyday banter, back and forth between best friends and rivals... Until someone went too far...


Hello again! Aaaah, my first Naruto fanfic, I'll eventually get around to writing the others soon, probably after my Yu Yu Hakusho story. So keep your eyes out over the next couple of months for my next fic...

**'What It Takes (Sasuke X Naruto)'**

**'A jolt of realization…**

**An almost lethal injection of life threatening danger…**

**Two rivalling friends for flavour…**

**A pinch of love…**

**And a whole lot of yaoi!' **

'**Sasuke and Naruto both have feelings for each other but don't know it…**

**(Naruto) "I can't be feeling this way! I-I just can't!"**

**(Sasuke) "What is this strange feeling?"**

**Okay maybe they do…**

**But what will it take to get them both to admit their undying love and devotion…**

**(Naruto) "Sakura! Kakashi! Iruka! SASUKEEE!"**

**(Sasuke) "I have to save him! I have to bring him back!"**

**The only question is, will they survive long enough to see their relationship bloom…**

**(Naruto) "Sasuke..?"**

**(Sasuke) "It's okay Naruto, I'm here to save you!"**

**Will they finally see what it takes…To love another…**

**(Naruto) "But what if you can't?!"**

**(Sasuke) "Then I'll die trying..!"**

**What It Takes, a Naruto and Sasuke fanfic, by VixenOfTheWolves. Read it soon, only on **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a normal day for team 7. They were waiting as always for their careless teacher to show up with some petty excuse. And as always the two boys of the team were furiously throwing insults at one another.

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Idiot!"

"Bastard!"

"Pussy!"

"Bitch!"

"Oh so it's like that now is it?"

"Yeah."

The fight continued, both boys unwavered until...

"Well at least I'm not some pathetic gay-ass!" Sasuke yelled.

_"I dumped you again,  
I don't understand,  
It's happened before,  
Can't take it no more..."_

Sakura gasped. Her eyes immediately flicked from the dark haired boy to Naruto. 'This isn't going to end well...' She thought, looking worriedly at her close friend.

Naruto's eyes widened for a second but it was quickly covered by a look of pure hatred, his body standing rigid.

Sasuke didn't miss the tensing of Naruto's well-formed muscles or the look of daring fire that had suddenly entered the blond's darkening eyes. A smirk settled upon Sasuke's lips. 'Perfect. I can play on this...'

"Oh, have I struck a nerve?" Sasuke asked with fake innocence. Naruto's eyes flashed dangerous red but Sasuke ignored the warning.

"Hn. That's pathetic Naruto. You're nothing but a pathetic homo."

Naruto allowed his bangs to fall, protecting his eyes and the expression of hurt held within them.

"What's the matter? Am I so right that you can't even find a good comeback? Or is it that you have some kind of pathetic gay crush on me? Ohahahahahaa...Oh that is rich." Sasuke continued to laugh. 'Oh how I wish...' He thought.

_"These foolish games,  
Always end up in confusion,  
I'll take you back,  
Just to leave you once again..!"_

"That is truely pathetic Naru-" Before Sasuke could finish his sentence a loud 'SMACK' sounded around them. Sasuke's eyes were wide as he raised his hand to the red mark on his cheek. Naruto stood in front of him, panting heavily. Sasuke reached out for the blond, who's expression was still covered by bright yellow bangs. But before he could, Naruto turned and started walking away from him. He stopped a few steps away. Nobody saw the salt falling from his eyes, slowly tainting the soil. "You truely are an asshole Sasuke..." Naruto whispered before running off into the surrounding woodland.

_"I died in my dreams,_

_What's that supposed to mean?!_

_Got lost in the fire!_

_I died in my dreams,_

_Reaching out for your hand!_

_My fatal desire!"_

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled after him. A sad look flashed across her face before she turned angrily to the still stunned Uchiha.

"How could you!? How could you be so insensitive!? Now look at what you've done!" She yelled tears surfacing.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "Pff! Whatever. The dope'll be back to normal by tommorow." Sasuke said indifferently. Though his thoughts never left the blond for a second, his mind replaying the incident over.

But a week later and the energetic ray of blond sunshine was nowhere to be found. Sasuke ran towards Sakura who was standing at the meeting place for team 7. "He wasn't at his house and Iruka hasn't seen him either." Sasuke said, panting slightly.

"I asked around, none of the others have seen him and the owner at Ichiruka said he hadn't been there in a week!" Sakura almost yelled. "Oh Naruto..." she cried softly, thinking the worst had befallen her dear friend.

Sasuke gently lay a hand on the pink haired girl's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find him. Now think Sakura, where could he have run off to?"

As Sakura's sobs faded she pointed behind them into the bushes. "He ran into the woods..." She said quietly. Sasuke's eyes sparkled in recognition as the scene ran through his head. "Right, let's go!"

_"I've failed you again  
'Cause I let you stay.  
I used to pretend  
That I felt ok..."_

Naruto lay, bloody and heartbroken on the riverbank, the river running across his skin, freezing him.

_"Just one big lie_

_Such a perfect illusion..."_

Bite marks marred his unhealthily blue skin, left by predators who had tried to take a bite out of him. 'If only...if only...' his thoughts spun around and around, spiraling ever downwards into darkness. Suddenly the sound of rustling bushes dragged him from the brink of unconsciousness. 'This is the end...' he thought, believing it to be another creature with a thirst for blood. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain but instead all he heard was gasps and suddenly two strong arms wrapped themselves around his body. Naruto slowly opened his eyes...

_"I made you mine  
Just to hurt you once again..."_

As Sasuke and Sakura reached a small clearing with a river running through they saw him. Laying half in, half out of the freezing waters. His skin was unhealthy and torn. If anything he looked like death. Sakura held back sobs as Sasuke ran over to the eemingly limp form, panic written clearly across his face. Tears slipped out onto cold, cold skin. Suddenly the eyes opened, almost warily. Sasuke felt numb as he looked into cerulean eyes with his own dark ones. Suddenly relief washed over him and a smile broke across his usually stoic face. Tears continued to fall from his eyes, warming the other boys colourless skin. Naruto smiled slightly. Sasuke broke down. Crushing the blond's body to his own, violent sobs racking his body.

_"I died in my dreams,_

_What's that supposed to mean?!_

_Got lost in the fire!_

_I died in my dreams,_

_Reaching out for your hand!_

_My fatal desire!"_

"I'm sorry Naruto! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said those things! I'm s-so s-s-sorry-y..." Sasuke cried. Naruto gave another smile and struggled to bring his numb limbs to wrap around Sasuke's neck. "I forgive you...How were you supposed to know...Sasuke...I do love you..." Naruto's cracked voice whispered in the Uchiha's ear. Sasuke hugged his blond tighter as he whispered in return. "I love you too Naruto...I love you too..." Tears slipped free from Naruto's eyes as Sasuke leant in and kissed him. A bittersweet kiss full of suffering and love...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what'd you all think? Not too shabby, eh. I'll try better next time though. And for those of you who may wish to know, the song is 'Funeral Song' by The Rasmus. Kay, read and review!


End file.
